The cooking of food, such as roasts, on a spit in a rotisserie and on skewers, such as shish kebab, has been adapted to modern cooktops. Typically, supports, such as brackets, are provided for supporting the spit of a rotisserie and the skewers of a shish kebab over a heat source such as a resistance electric heating element. The spit or skewers are rotated slowly by an electric motor. Since skewers represent individual servings, several skewers would be driven simultaneously through a gear train. Additionally, a heat reflecting cover can be used in combination with the rotisserie to speed the cooking time.
Although generally satisfactory for cooking, the prior art rotisserie and shish kebab accessories present storage problems because they are separate units and have a number of loose parts. While the heat reflecting cover speeds the cooking time and tends to protect nearby cabinets, etc., from the radiant heat, it also interferes with air circulation, particularly in a proximity ventilation system. Also, because shish kebab skewers are spread out they tend to be subject to inconsistent cooking dependent upon the relative location of the heating element(s) and a cover is not generally used because of the spread out nature of the shish kebab skewers as compared to a roast on a spit.